


Cause You Know That We're Better Together

by lvlss (orphan_account)



Series: Z + The American Girl [1]
Category: Zquad, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Artist Zayn, Committed Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Meeting the Parents, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Romance, Series, Skype, Smut, Texting, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams, Zayn Malik & Liam Payne Friendship, Zayn-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lvlss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn was blessed to meet Y/N during his time in a study abroad program that sent him to America to study art in various different forms. The two were partners throughout the semester and just so happened to fall for each other. Unfortunately, Zayn's time in America had to end after five months due to the program simultaneously closing with the semester.</p><p>Zayn traveled back to England but their relationship thrived for months afterwards and when Y/N skypes Zayn after her graduation ceremony, he has a huge surprise in store for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause You Know That We're Better Together

**YSN CALLING BRADFORDBADBOI /FRIDAY 8:30PM/ CONNECTED**

"Congratulations!" Zayn happily cheered as he saw her face via skype on his 17" laptop.

"Thank you! I can't believe I'm actually done with school. So weird. I wonder what I'm supposed to do now." She laughed as she tried to move a stray hair from her face.

"You looked so gorgeous today, baby. I loved all the pictures you sent me earlier." Zayn complimented, turning up his volume. Waliyha walked through his door and smiled at her lovesick brother with his girlfriend.

"Tell her I said hey and congratulations!" She whispered even though there was no point in being quiet since _______ could hear and see her as well since Zayn had his laptop on his desk, facing the doorway.

"Hey Wali! And thank you. How are you doing?" She called out to his younger sister. Waliyha popped in from the side of Zayn's laptop and smiled as she waved, looking as flawless as ever. When they first met over Skype, _______ thought Waliyha and Zayn were twins.

"I'm good, thanks. About to go to bed though. So I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" She said, putting her hair in a ponytail. Zayn rolled his eyes as he watched Waliyha pick up something of hers and exit his room.

"You talk to Wali more than me now when we skype. S'not fair. I miss you." Zayn pouted, childishly crossing his arms.

"I do feel like I haven't really seen you in a while. I miss you too Bradford Bad Boi." She joked, using the screen name that he made at sixteen. He always wished he could change it but skype never made an option.

"Don't call me that. I haven't even called myself that in years." Zayn laughed. "But I was just playing. I love that you get on with my sisters. Maybe you can meet my parents soon. They're like the only ones who haven't seen you yet. My mum is really excited to meet you." Zayn smiled, playing with a post-it note in his sketchbook.

"Yeah? Your mom looks pretty nice. What about your dad? What's he like?" She questioned, watching her large screen.

"He's cool. We have the same personality. So if I love you, I know he will too. I just can't wait to see you again. Been thinking 'bout you loads today." He giggled as more fun memories came to his head. He took a quick look at her and began sketching his girlfriends features with the slightly dull pencil that was sitting near him.

"How so?" _______ questioned curiously. Zayn smirked and started writing something down on the same sheet near the drawing. She waited for Zayn to finish, assuming this was something wildly inappropriate that he didn't want to say out loud. ________ squinted as he lifted the notebook into his camera.

_'I've been thinking about how we spent our last night together in your dorm. Pizza, video games, music, our first time having sex together ♥'_

She blushed and rolled her eyes, watching Zayn laugh. He put the sketchbook down and resumed watching his girlfriend on the computer screen.

"But on a more serious note, I miss everything about you really. Everything is so much more fun with you and your friends. Nothing feels the same anymore." Zayn honestly spoke.

"Aww, I miss you too. Maybe you can come back to America sometime and come stay with me for a while? My parents wouldn't mind it. They love you." She asked, sounding hopeful.

"That sounds like fun. Fuck, I've been missing American fast food so much. Did you ever get to look at that, how do you say, apartment you were talking about?" Zayn joked.

She sadly nodded her head. "It was a little out of my price range rent wise and it was so much smaller than it was in the pictures. I'll probably go hunting again tomorrow though. What about you? Any developments for a how do you say, flat? Right?"

Zayn chuckled, nodding his head. "I found one. It's a studio flat. It's massive and surprisingly affordable, thank god. I'm in love with it. I should be moving in like a week or so." He beamed with that goofy smile _______ loves. 

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you, baby. I can't wait to see it when you move in. Is it in Bradford?" She asked.

"No. It's in London. I wanna be where the art and the city are like full time now that I'm out of uni. I've been missing it terribly. Might want to go back and try graduate school. M'not sure though."

"I hear you. I'm still not quite sure what I'm not doing right now." She sighed, turning off her room light and turning on the dim lamp. "Can you still see me?"

"Yeah, I see you. You know you have time though, babe. You just graduated today. Just take some time to relax, yeah? You worked really hard."

"I know. I just like having a solid plan." She shrugged, undressing herself to put her pajamas on. Zayn nodded in agreement as her words inspired him. If she wanted a solid plan, maybe he could help and help himself as well.

"Well, my love, I have an offer for you. Something I think you'll love." He smirked, carrying his laptop from his desk to the bed. He gently placed the computer down and stripped off his shirt while he waited for _______ to come back on screen. "Baby?" He called, checking his connection when she didn't answer him.

"I'm still here. I just went into the bathroom real fast. Had to take off my makeup." She appeared in front of him in full Hello Kitty pajamas with her bare face in full view as her hair was pushed into a high ponytail.

"You're so pretty. Did you hear me?" He smiled, readjusting his camera so that only his face and shirtless upper body was shown.

"Yeah, you called me pretty." She leaned forward and kissed the camera, making Zayn beam with joy. He leaned forward and copied her action, not even ashamed of the cheesy act.

"No, not that. I was talking about the invitation I had for you." Her eyes lit up as he spoke, curious as to what he could offer her since he was almost a thousand and five miles away.

"I didn't hear what you said. What was the offer?"

"Come over here. Come be with me." Zayn simply said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I really want to, baby. I miss you too much." She pouted, watching her attractive boyfriend put her on his lap. He turned off his light and grabbed some headphones from his drawer.

"What do you miss about me?" He asked, quite flirtatiously. ________ smirked and leaned backwards against a pillow, watching Zayn slowly remove his sweatpants.

"Your whole presence. Simply having you around. So do my friends. They ask about you a lot. I miss waking up and hearing your morning voice in my ear even though I can't understand a word you're saying. I also miss hearing you sing for me. There's so much but it would take forever to list."

"I'll sing something for you later, yeah? Maybe before bed?" He posed, reaching for his charger since they tend to stay on Skype until they fall asleep. They've even woken up with each other once or twice before.

She happily nodded, making sure her charger was plugged in. "But what I truly miss is the sausage." ______ joked, making Zayn laugh out loud.

"It misses you too. Been thinking about you all day."

"I can tell. You've been really frisky tonight." She giggled. "It's cute though. I like it."

"Does it turn you on?" He smirked. As his neck began to tense in the position he was laying in, he leaned forward towards the camera and licked his chapped lips trying to get that weird pressure out his neck. 

"Mmm, you can always turn me on. Are you alright, Zee?" She asked, concerned. 

"S'alright. My neck just hurts a little bit. I wish you were here to make your man feel good." He purred, raising his eyebrows.

"Zee," She whined, wishing his whole physical being was in her bed with him.

Zayn smiled as he finally rubbed the pain out of the back of his neck. "I love when you say my name like that."

"Like what?" 

"Like Zee, instead of Zed." 

"Oh, true. I'm just so used to that over on this side of the pond." She smiled. 

"Well since we're speaking about ponds, I was being serious about you coming over to this one, babygirl. This isn't like the other times where we like, just talk about coming together again, I really want you to come live me in London. I have more than enough space for you and since we both just graduated, we have nothing holding us back."

"But what will I do in London?" She asked, shocked by the unusually serious nature of Zayn.

"There's an incredible art scene here. That's why I'm going. It's actually the best place for artists besides New York or France. You could come here and with your amazing talent, easily get a job since you've just graduated. So many museums, tv and radio stations, the music that comes out of here is ace. Anything creative is in London and you've never even been out of America. This is a perfect time to see something new. You even said you wanted to see England after you watched 'Skins' for the first time. You could get a fresh start with a whole new country and me." Zayn pleaded. He watched her ambivalent face as she was deep in thought. "Please, baby. I need you here and I know you know that we're better together." 

"We are but it's just so sudden but I want to come. I'm going to come." Zayn almost leaped for joy once the words left her mouth. "Can I have some more information about the apartment?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll send you the website right now. I'm so excited, baby. You have no idea. You're going to have so much fun." 

"I know, me too! I'm actually going to England!" She yelled, quickly covering her mouth since it was getting late. Zayn giggled as he tried to find the page in his bookmarks. "So like how different is England from America exactly?"

"I think it depends on the person. It was a lot different to me the first few days personally but m'gonna help you get through it, teach you the slang, stuff like that, just like you did for me. Don't worry, ____." Zayn said, calling her that cute nickname he gave her sometime in the early stages of their friendship. "Ah, found it. How do you get that chat box at the bottom again?" 

"I don't know if the UK one is different from mine but you press the button that has the smiley face emoji and a plus next to it." 

"No, I see it. I'm sending the link to you right now." Zayn said, pasting the link into the large box. A loud ping rang through her speakers as she received the message. She immediately clicked on the link and it took her to a slideshow with details of the studio flat Zayn is buying for the two of them. 

"This is really nice, Zayn. I think there's a lot we can do with this like space wise." She 

"That's what I was thinking when I went to see it. It's beautiful in person. It's a lot bigger as well. I had space to paint, make some music, have friends over."

"This is perfect."

"Now all I need is you."

"I'm looking up plane tickets right now. What do you think is the best possible time?" She asked, scrolling quickly through the dates.

"Right now. Catch a red eye." Zayn playfully (halfway) suggested.

"No seriously, baby." She laughed. "What is the best time for you? Cause like I can come whenever since I have like nothing going on." 

Zayn looked through his phone calendar as he tried to find the best possible timing. "Try any time next week."

"I'm going to Heathrow, right?" She questioned, confused by all the different airports listed in front of her.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Looks so huge."

"It is and it's pretty but it's not that difficult to get around in. I'm so fucking excited." Zayn smiled, closing his eyes while he envisioned his girlfriend and him in their new apartment together, doing fun stuff like furniture shopping or creating new pieces together.

"Okay, so I found a flight that seems pretty cheap and it's for next week Friday. I leave at five in the morning and then land there at one in the afternoon." 

"That's perfect. Let me jot it down before I forget."

"How could you possibly forget the best day of your life?" She joked. Zayn smiled and simply grabbed his phone, setting the date in his calendar and two alarms for early in the morning, just in case. 

"All done." She cheered. "I get to see my man in a week." 

"And I get to see my missus as well." Zayn said, looking lively. "Such a beautiful smile." He accidentally said out loud, thinking too hard about her.

"Yours is too, Zaynie."

"Yuck. Don't call me that anymore." He laughed, hating that name some of his friends call him. "It's so gross."

"Alright, I won't say it anymore." She said, laying on her side. _______ moved the laptop to face her as well. She began to ask a question about England until Zayn interrupted her.

"Why can I only see your breasts, babe?" Zayn grinned, biting his lip. "I mean, m'not complaining or anything .."

He heard her loud laugh that he found absolutely adorable and instantly felt even more turned on. She adjusted her camera so only her face and upper body showed as she layed flat on her back.

She only smirked as she returned a message to one of her best friends. 

"Put your phone down, babe. I wanna see you." Zayn cooed. He licked his lips as he stared her bare tummy. "Do something for me, yeah?" 

"What is it, Zee?" ______ asked, putting her phone on her bedside table.

"Strip off for me, yeah? Let me see you?" Zayn mumbled, palming himself over his boxers. He watched his girl sit up on her knees and grab the hem of her shirt, removing it slowly like she's showing him a present. Her bare breasts suddenly came into view, making Zayn's mouth water.

"You like them, baby?" She purred, teasingly touching her own body in the way she knows Zayn would. 

"So fucking gorgeous." He groaned quietly, turning down the volume on his laptop just enough for himself only to hear.

"I want to see you baby. Pull it out for me." Zayn smirked and showed himself through the hole in the middle of his boxers. He watched as she licked her lips, putting her hand inside her small shorts. "Zayn," She exhaled, laying backwards on her bed.

"Love the way you say my name, ____. You always make the prettiest noises for me." He quietly moaned, beginning to halfheartedly stroke his cock.

"Zee, keep talking to me." _______ encouraged, rubbing her clit at a moderate pace. He bit his lip and simply studied her half naked body. The curve of her hips, the way her back just barely arched off her bed, those supple breasts in full view and her beautiful eyes that were now closed as she began to pant his name. He found it all too mesmerizing for words.

"So good for me. So much I wanna do to you right now. Can't wait to do all those little things that'll make you scream, m'gonna make you crave me, yeah? Wanna make you cum again and again for me until your body can't take it anymore." Zayn moaned breathlessly while the grip around his cock became stronger.

"You're so sexy, Zee. You make me feel so fucking good. Am I pleasuring you, baby?" She moaned, sinking herself into her mountain of soft pillows and bedding.

"Yeah. You always make me feel good, babe. You know, this would feel even better if you take off those cute little shorts and let me see that pretty ass of yours." Zayn licked his lips as she pulled her hand out of her shorts and sat up, turning her nude back towards the camera. Her fingertips hooked into the tops of her shorts as she slid them down her thighs seductively. Her round ass was displayed perfectly in front of him, literally taking his breath away.

"Can you see me, baby?" She asked in that fake innocent voice that drove crazy time and time again. Zayn nodded, closing his eyes for a split second as the pleasure he was giving himself began to spread all throughout his limbs. "No, look at me. Don't take your pretty eyes off me." She commanded, making Zayn immediately follow her instruction. Zayn found her assertiveness during sex so damn erotic. She had always told him exactly how she wanted to pleased. Where to touch, lick, bite or scratch and at the same time, still was so concerned about his pleasure.

Once her shorts were completely off and thrown to the side, she kneeled in front of him stark naked. All of her beautiful body exposed to him in the purest form. Normally, _______ would be so uncomfortable unveiling herself in front of others but with Zayn, she knew she could be a hundred percent comfortable in her skin cause she knew Zayn was truly so deep in love with every aspect of her being.

"Come have a seat on my lap, yeah? Let me watch you bounce on my cock. Just like this." Zayn grunted in the most lewd manner, sending shivers down the girls spine. Her small hands sinfully grazed her torso, feeling so empowered with her man desperately moaning for her, grasping at his own skin in need of hers even though she is nowhere near and barely moving.

"You sound so fucking hot. I can't wait to fuck you again. Kiss on all your tattoos. Pull on your pretty hair. So upset you cut most of it off, it turned me on so much when you ate me out and I could just yank until I came on your tongue." Her salacious words made Zayn tremble in bliss.

"You're such a filthy girl, ____. Want you to sit on my face. Ride my tongue 'til I have to beg you to let me breathe. You make me so fuckin' mental, baby. Craving you so bad. Just want your skin on my skin. Your fingers, hips, your mouth," He paused, growling as he envisioned her plump lips around every inch of his cock and those gorgeous eyes looking straight into his. "That mouth of yours is so talented, baby. I love my little blowjob queen. Why don't you take your hair down for me, love?"

_______ instantly shook her hair out of her loose ponytail, letting it fall onto her shoulders. "How are you so fit like this? I'm so lucky you're mine. All mine." He groaned, paying close attention to the head of his cock that was leaking his precum. He seductively chuckled as he heard her murmur provocative compliments about his body.

"That's right. I'm all yours, baby. Are you all mine? You belong to me, right?" She purred, fingering herself as Zayn used the copious amount of his precum in substitute for lube.

"I belong to you. S'only you that makes me feel like this. Makes me feel so good. Makes me wanna cum. I wanna fuck you so badly. Make love to you until my body gives out on me." He deliriously panted, fondling his balls as he continued to rub himself up and down in the similar fashion ______ did. "Yeah? Come here then." She moaned as she played with one of her breasts, letting herself become even more heated as Zayn groans and pants rang in her ears. "No. I want you to come to me. Better yet, I want you to turn around for me, yeah? Let me see that lovely ass one more time." Zayn breathed as his toes began to curl from the thrill of video chat sex with his girl.

Without hesitation, she turned around and looked back towards Zayn's flushed face, heavy breathing and generously sized cock just _begging_ to be relieved. "Like this, Zee?" She smirked, flipping her hair out of her face.

"Spread your legs more." She followed his instructions and put her ass in the air while her thighs parted slowly. "Your thighs are so gorgeous, babygirl. It's too sinful how I could fuck you proper right into that mattress. How I could make you call me nothing but that dirty name you like to call me so much." Zayn smiled, looking smug as he returned to his small flurry of strokes as she giggled in that alluring way she does, suggestively shaking her ass and whispering that name.

"So sexy when you call me that. When you see me again, I'd really fancy another lap dance from you, yeah?" Zayn laughed, remembering the time they got a little too drunk together and she turned on some Beyoncé, putting on a xrated show for him. "Your ass is so ace, baby. Wanna put my hands all over it. Give it a nice little squeeze. Let it fill up my hands."

"I like that. Gonna spank me too, daddy?" She breathed, pushing her fingers even deeper into herself. "Spank me while you fuck me just like this? It feels so good getting fucked from the back, baby. So intense. So amazing."

"You want daddy to do that for you, babygirl?" He growled taking in the high quality picture of his flawless (in his mind) girlfriends ass and _extremely aroused_ pussy directly in his face. His eyes became glued to the way her fingers pleased herself. He mentally began to take notes while his other hand traveled to his balls again to get the maximum pleasure. "Wanna taste that so bad. I bet it's so sweet like the first time I ever ate you up. Been obsessing over the taste of your pussy all day, babe. I want those gorgeous thighs suffocating me any way they can, love. Do you like that, _____? The thought of my beard scratching up your thighs? My tongue buried inside you?" Zayn moaned, having to bit his lip from becoming any louder than he already was.

"Mmm, I'd love everything you do for me, daddy." She whined, using her other hand to rub her clit which made her thighs begin to shake. Zayn began bucking his hips into his warm and slick hand as she just trembled, moaning his name over and over while she came on her fingertips. Zayn gasped loudly as his cock began to spasm in his hand, a signal his orgasm was coming.

"Oh your body, baby .." Zayn trailed off, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "Daddy might come soon. Be a good girl and make yourself cum for me again. Let me see your pretty love faces when you make yourself cum. Gonna cum with you, babygirl." He panted desperately as his eyes became laser focused on her rosy cheeks and bedroom eyes, looking as primal as ever which only pushed Zayn deeper into cloud nine.

She layed her head on a pillow and moved the laptop between her thighs, giving Zayn the perfect view of her whole body. Her fingers worked forcefully on her sensitive clit as she heard Zayn groan her name. Her legs trembled violently as Zayn jerked his cock with a fervor that she found so enticing to watch. His eyes were focused on her breasts for a few minutes until he could barely sit still from the euphoria that was sure to come any second.

"Zee," Her breath had been taken away from the intense aftershocks of her orgasm. "Uh, my god. I'm cumming, baby. Cum with me, please." She whined, toes curling and fingertips digging into her thighs. Her pleas traveled straight through Zayn's system, making him relentlessly dig his teeth into his bottom lip as he came in large white strings against his chest. She followed again right after, creating a small wet spot in her bed as her legs stopped trembling from the pleasure of her boyfriends deep accented voice.

"You actually squirted for me, babygirl." Zayn breathed, exhausted as hell. "That was one hell of a pull I just had, baby. Felt too fucking ace."

She lazily smiled, putting the warm laptop on her bare skin. "I can't believe we've only had physical, real life sex one time. We talk as if we do it all time." She laughed. 

"I mean we kinda do but like in our own way. I love the way we love each other. I couldn't imagine doing it with anyone else now that I've had you. Over Skype or in real life." Zayn replied with complete artlessness, trying not to fall into a deep slumber.

"Me either. I love you, Zee. I see you're exhausted and you need to clean your cum off your chest before you go to bed." She smiled, looking down between her legs.

"Wanna do it for me?" He teased, so obviously burned out from his intense orgasm.

"I would but I need to clean up down here myself."

"I'll do that for you, love and very well, if I may add." He grinned. "We can always do it at the same time, you know?"

"Mmm, we sure can. Well night night, my beautiful king." She waved, watching the sad expression on Zayn's face. "No, don't be sad. You're actually going to be with me in a week and you're definitely going to see me later your time. Smile and tell me you love me." She insisted.

"I adore you, _____." He said with the biggest genuine smile on his face. He yawned, making ______ yawn as well. "M'going to clean up and go to bed now, love. I'll call you in the afternoon my time, yeah? Will you be awake for me?"

"Yes. That's perfect. I'll see you then, Zee." He waved. She smiled and waved as well, reaching for the end call button. "Wait, give me a kiss before you go."

She quickly gave the camera a kiss the same time Zayn did, making them both laugh. "We cute." ______ said. "Now seriously, I have to go before I sleep too far into the day and miss your call. Night night, Zee."

"Night." He pressed the end call button and she shut down her laptop completely as she put it on the floor and walked to her bathroom cleaning up the mess Zayn made between her thighs.

+×+

**BRADFORDBADBOI CALLING YSN /SATURDAY 13:30/ CONNECTED**

Zayn was on his iPhone, outside in his backyard having a quick smoke. "Hey babe." He smiled, putting his head into his forearm that was resting on the table. She smiled as she just had woken up, looking at her beautiful boyfriend who had most of his grey hair covered by his black _'i love ugly'_ beanie. His large resplendent hazel eyes (that are decorated with the longest lashes in the world) and half sleeve are the main focus of her screen.

"Hi Zee," She rasped, as it was still kind of early for her. Zayn smirked, scratching at his beard in that adorable way he does before he picked up the cigarette that was placed in the ashtray near him.

"You sound so cute in the morning. Did I wake you?" He asked, taking a drag.

"No, I was already up. I just haven't left my bed yet. I'm not feeling it today." She moaned, locking eyes with her stylish boyfriend.

"You better get out of that bed when Friday morning comes." He playfully warned, exhaling all the smoke. He put out the cigarette and returned to his previous position. 

"I promise I'll be in the airport on time. I wouldn't miss this flight for anything in the world." She reassured him. Her mom lightly knocked on the door, most likely to see if she wanted some breakfast or something like that.

"Come in!" She politely responded. Her mom happily came in, talking about some funny thing that happened downstairs with her dad until she saw Zayn's face on the computer screen.

"Oh, hey Zayn. How are you?" Her mom politely greeted.

"I'm great, thanks. Even better now that I'm seeing your _______ soon." He replied happily. 

"You're coming back? Cause you're welcome to stay here anytime you want to."

"Actually, she's coming to live with me in London." He said proudly. ________ nervously smiled, hoping her mom or dad wouldn't ask too many questions or try to change her mind.

"That sounds nice but when we're you going to tell us? When are you leaving, ______?" She questioned.

"In a week. Next week Friday actually." She mumbled.

Her face depicted shock but ultimately, what could she do? Her daughter was grown, had her own money and had just graduated college. If she wanted to leave the country and start a life with her long time boyfriend, that was her choice.

"Oh okay. I'm going to leave you two alone now. I'm making some breakfast food in a little while so I'll talk to you later, _______. Bye Zayn." She waved, walking out of the room. She waited for the door to be completely shut and for her footsteps to disappear before she started talking to Zayn again.

"So, she didn't look too happy about you leaving." Zayn said, looking disappointed.

"I think cause it was so sudden she'll probably be worried but like what can they really do? It's my life and I'll be with someone responsible and that I trust five hundred percent. I have a plan. It's all ace, as you would say."

Zayn smiled, loving her use his way of speaking. "Sounds so weird in your accent, love."

"I don't have an -- nevermind." She laughed, shaking her head. "What are you doing today?"

"Going to Liam's flat. He's having a little party later so m'gonna stop by for a bit then probably come home. Plan some stuff out for the apartment and job hunting. What about you?"

"I have no idea. It's so early. I know that once we get off Skype, I'll be having some type of lengthy discussion about me leaving with my parents." She said, not excited in the least bit about it.

"S'alright, love. They're just concerned parents. Mine would be the same way if I came all the way to America to live with you. They just wanna make sure you're alright which you will be of course cause m'always gonna take good care of you." Zayn smiled, always being the extremely rational one out of the pair and other of his friends for that matter.

"Yeah, you're right. Tell me, how are you so smart, Zee?" She questioned semi jokingly. He only had the time to heavily apartment hunt because he had more than enough credits to graduate ahead of time. He had always been incredibly book smart. When he was eight years old, he already had the reading capability of an eighteen year old. He also had taken his GSCE a year early in high school and passed all with flying colors. He was just a perfect mixture of book and street smart due to his environment and prejudice he had faced during his early school years.

"You're smart too, ____. Very smart. One of the reasons why I love you, you know." Zayn reminded. He heard the screen door open as his mom stepped out, getting some fresh air.

"Hey Zayn, what are you doing out here?" She politely asked, not realizing that he was actually in the middle of a conversation.

"Just chatting with my girlfriend, mum." _______ sat up and tried to make herself a little more presentable, making Zayn giggle.

"May I see her? I think I'm the only one who hasn't seen her yet, Zayn. Why are you hiding her?" She joked, rubbing his arm.

"You'll see her in a week, mummy. She's coming to live with me in my new flat." He happily said. He genuinely couldn't stop saying it, even to himself.

"Really? That's amazing, love. Hello, ______."

"Hello, Mrs. Malik." She greeted politely, still trying to make herself presentable.

"What a cute accent she has. You can call me Trisha, love. How are you?" She asked, sitting next to Zayn, who had the most beautiful and comforting smile on his face.

"I'm great, thank you for asking." She eased up, moving some hair out of her face. Trisha turned to Zayn and whispered something but ______ could barely hear. She grew nervous as Trisha waved goodbye to her and walked back inside.

"She said you were really pretty and very polite." Zayn beamed, silently answering her question. She sighed and layed back down in her bed in relief.

"My god, I was so nervous." She chuckled in relief, pulling the blankets over herself again.

"I could tell. S'alright though, baby. You don't have to be around any of us. The girls love you, of course and like I said last night, my dad and I are one in the same, so he loves you too." Zayn said. "Give me a kiss." He said, slyly leaning in to kiss the camera. _______ joined Zayn in sync as their lips 'touched'.

"Mmm, the real thing sounds so good right now." She groaned, wishing Friday could come faster so they could stop that cheesy action.

"The real thing and some Taco Bell sounds good." Zayn pouted, playing with his lighter.

"It does, that's a great idea babe. Might head out for lunch or something for some bean and rice burritos or something." She boasted, knowing Zayn isn't accessible to it in the UK.

Zayn was going to ask her opinion about some new beef crunch wrap or quesarito thing he'd seen before he left America but quickly remembered she was a vegetarian, which is something he needed to remind his mother about before she cooked dinner for them next week.

"Lucky you." Zayn frowned, watching her text somebody with a smile on her face. "Who are you texting, love?" He curiously questioned.

"Just one of my friends. She's going to come pick me up later so we can see her boyfriends band perform at some bar." She explained. Zayn nodded, wishing he could be by her side the whole night. For some reason, he becomes the most jealous boy in the world when it comes to ______ and any other male presence. He would do the pettiest things like wrap his arms tightly around her waist, kiss her lips and various parts of her skin as she literally carried on conversations. ______ would never admit it but she loved it so much. She thought it was the most adorable thing that someone so breathtakingly beautiful like Zayn Malik could be jealous of any other man.

"Hey you," She playfully called. Zayn looked up at his slender iPhone screen. "Don't be sad or jealous and don't bother to say you're not cause I see it all over your face. I trust you, you trust me remember?" She said, smiling at his adorable face. He returned the same one as he nodded again in agreement.

"I do trust you very much. It's just like other people I don't trust, you know?" Zayn replied honestly, not feeling the idea of her going to a bar by herself basically with a bunch of drunken men.

"I get it but I can take care of myself. It'll be a good time as long as her boyfriend doesn't get too drunk again like last time and get himself kicked out." She laughed.

Zayn chuckled. "Yeah, that little bar fight we got into was crazy. Just from that, I know you really can take care of yourself but like, I just like to do that for you since I'm your man and all. Do you ever get jealous, baby? You seem to have a lot of faith in me." Zayn asked, reaching for another cigarette. "Which I'm forever appreciative of, by the way."

"Well, no cause I know you and you'd never do anything to hurt me intentionally. I can't afford to be a jealous partner, like you, because I'd stress myself to literal death. I know girls throw themselves at you left and right. Probably always have since you're so perfect and all." She complimented, sitting up in her bed.

Zayn modestly smiled and shrugged, trying to find a correct way to word his incoming thoughts. "It hasn't necessarily always happened but it does happen sometimes like when I'm out with my mates at clubs or something. I always let people know that I'm taken though once they come on a little too strong."

"That's good, baby. What a gentleman. I wish I could have one of your hugs right now. You literally give the best hugs and you always smell so good too."

"Thank you. I'll give you the biggest one in the airport." He grinned, taking a drag. "And then of course I'll give you more of them when we get to the flat."

"Let me have one of those, baby. I ran out." She said, playfully holding out her hand. He exhaled and smiled, adjusting his nose ring.

"I'll buy you some later. I'll get those pretty colorful ones you like, yeah?" He replied, looking up at the uncharacteristically sunny sky.

"Aren't those only in France?"

"No, they're here too like in certain shops cause France is so close. I've seen some when I go pick these up and some of that flavored rolling paper. Always makes me think of you. So does that Maison De Fleurs place cause I know you love flowers so much."

"Aw, you know me so well."

"Well of course. I'd like to think I do and after Friday, I'll know you even better." He said cheerfully, pausing to inhale.

"Yeah most likely. Let me apologize in advance cause I'm probably going to be so annoying to you in the morning and I know you're not a morning person at all." She cringed at her future self while Zayn chuckled and continued to smoke.

"S'alright. As long as you're not loud or anything. I hate that shit early in the morning. How do you feel about friends and parties?" He exhaled, seeing he had a text from Liam in his notification bar. 

"I don't mind it. As long as we aren't having parties every night and people don't get too crazy. But I don't really know any of your friends besides Liam and Ant, is that his name?" She asked, picking up her buzzing phone.

"Yeah, that's him. You'll get to know them really well since we're best mates. I like to have them over sometimes just to like, chill and mess around a bit, create some new things like art or music wise with Liam. I think you'll get on with their girlfriends, they're pretty chill girls." Zayn assured her, looking at his girl who

"What about the others? What are they like?" 

"I don't really have that many friends. I just have this small group like Liam, Ant and his older brother and some of my old girl friends from high school. I don't get to see them as often cause some have kids and work away from here." He explained, reading a text from Liam asking to come over and chill for a bit. He took one last drag of his cigarette and put it out into the ashtray. "Babe, m'gonna let you go for now. Gonna head over to Liam's flat. Be safe and have fun tonight, yeah? I'll probably see you later tomorrow."

"I will. You have fun too, Zee. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too, bye." 

**YSN CALLING BRADFORDBADBOI /MONDAY 12:58PM/ CONNECTED**

"Hey Wali. Where's Zayn?" ______ asked, puzzled to see his gorgeous sister instead.

"He's in the kitchen, helping mum cook the dinner. So I overheard Zayn saying that you're gonna be moving here with him in London?" She spoke quite faster than the average person, making a little difficult to understand her sometimes but ______ could work around it from her experience with Zayn when they first met.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon. So you can finally give me those makeup and hair tutorials that I so desperately need so I can be flawless."

"Aww, you know you don't need them, ______. You're beautiful, yeah? I can't wait to see you for the first time ever in real life. Neither can the rest of the fam. Zayn is literally so happy, it's too adorable. He literally can't stop talking about you to anyone who will listen to him. He's such a little kid still, I can't." She laughed, looking literally just like Zayn when she did, which in turn made her giggle as well.

"Wali, shut up." Zayn groaned, closing his bedroom door. "Why are you in here?"

"Cause she was ringing and it was quite loud, so I answered it. I wanted to have a chat with her anyways." She shrugged, turning back towards the screen rolling her eyes at her brother. 

"Okay, well dinner is almost ready and mum wanted you to set the table, so." He rudely shooed her away, lying as well cause he already set the table.

"Hey. Don't be rude to Waliyha, Zee." ______ scowled, making him pout.

"Yeah, you heard her, Zee." She laughed, mimicking her American pronunciation of his nickname. Zayn rolled his eyes and sighed, opening the door for her to leave before closing the door behind her.

"Hey, baby. Did she tell you anything embarrassing about me?" He questioned, fixing his messy hair that seems to have grown so much only within two days.

"Not really. She said that you talk about me a lot and that you're a lot happier and that you act like a little kid still, which I already knew" She shrugged, smiling at his adorable face.

"That's actually true. Ugh, I'm such a sap over you." He chuckled shyly, making ______'s heart melt.

"I'd love to hear some embarrassing stories about you. I'll have to call Wali later cause I know you'd never tell." She jokingly said.

"You know me well. How was your day yesterday my love? I'm sorry we didn't get to talk yesterday." He said sadly. Zayn always missed her terribly even if it was only one day and now that he knew he'd be seeing her soon, it only hurt him more for reasons he couldn't explain.

"It was alright. I spent most of the morning hung over and hungry as hell. What about you? How was your day?" She asked.

"Coincidentally, I was hung over too and really high for most of it. It was still good though just to chill with my boys and some new people Liam invited from his work."

"Sounds like a good time. What are you having for dinner? I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was calling you so late. My math is a little off."

"No, no, it's okay. Still have another twenty minutes or so until the food is done. Mum is making some samosas and something else but I forgot." Zayn mentioned.

"What's a samosa?"

"It's a popular Indian food but we make them all the time here. It's a uh, pastry, like a triangle pastry and you fill it with certain things like my mum fills hers with mincemeat and like other spices. S'pretty good." He said, feeling his stomach growl.

"Oh, so it's like similar to a wonton or crab ragoon from a chinese restaurant?" She asked, trying to get a clear picture of what Zayn was describing.

"Uh, yeah. I guess you can say that but it's seriously so much better. I'll have to make you some for dinner when we're home together."

"But what exactly is mincemeat?" She inquired, never having heard of such a thing before.

"It's like, uh, mainly a bunch of spices, dried fruit, little bit of alcohol and vegetables." He explained.

"That sounds nice. I can't wait to try some of your cooking. I'm actually hungry again thinking about it. Will you be doing most of the cooking for me when we move in?" She smiled, hoping he'd say yes cause that's just be a delightful sight.

"If you want me to, I don't mind. I actually really enjoy it and I've been told m'pretty good."

"That's good cause I'm pretty shit at like everything else besides breakfast and guacamole." She chuckled, remembering all the times she almost accidentally caught something on fire in her home.

"Will you at least make me some of those chocolate chip pancakes I had at your house sometimes?" Zayn asked, remembering that beautiful smell.

"Yeah, I will. Whatever you like, Zee. I'll try anything for you as long as it doesn't involve meats." She lovingly replied to her boyfriend.

_'Zaaaaaaaayn,'_

"Gotta go eat baby. I'll talk to you later, yeah? I love you very much. Bye." He reluctantly waved.

"Love you too. Bye bye baby."

×+×

 **INCOMING MESSAGE** [8:00PM]: Hey babygirl :)  
OUTGOING MESSAGE [8:05PM]: Hey Zee, what's up?  
**INCOMING MESSAGE** [8:07PM]: Just taking a little break, I got bored and started making this new piece. What about you ? How are you ?  
OUTGOING MESSAGE [8:09PM]: I'm doing good. I'm just a little tired. Can I see it?  
**INCOMING MESSAGE** [8:15PM]: [MMS MESSAGE] What do ya think about it love? It's not all done yet but it's close.  
OUTGOING MESSAGE [8:18PM]: You're so talented, baby. I love it so much. You should put it up in our apartment.  
**INCOMING MESSAGE** [8:20PM]: Aha, thank you love x I think I just might do that. Maybe like in the bedroom part ?  
OUTGOING MESSAGE [8:22PM]: Definitely like right above the bed. I can't wait to do that cute shit with you when I come, like furniture shopping and decorating, etc etc. Ah it's only a few more days left now.  
**INCOMING MESSAGE** [8:27PM]: Ahah, I know ! I was thinking about that earlier this week when you first said yes like I can already see us on all that husband and wife shit :p  
OUTGOING MESSAGE [8:30PM]: Lmao, we've been on all that long distance husband and wife shit for like the past 6 months now and I've loved every minute of it. ♥  
**INCOMING MESSAGE** [8:30PM]: True ! Me too, my pretty girl. :) x  
OUTGOING MESSAGE [8:32PM]: I like it when you call me things like that. It's so cute. :$  
**INCOMING MESSAGE** [8:34PM]: I like you ...  
OUTGOING MESSAGE [8:36PM]: I like you too ...  
**INCOMING MESSAGE** [8:37PM]: I like you more. A lot more. Fancy going on a date? x  
OUTGOING MESSAGE [8:40PM]: Yes bb. What are we doing on this date?  
**INCOMING MESSAGE** [8:45PM]: Taking you to dinner and a movie then like we'll see where the night takes us back home aha ! ;)  
OUTGOING MESSAGE [8:46PM]: That sounds like fun especially the seeing where the night takes us part cause like you know what we're gonna do baby ..  
**INCOMING MESSAGE** [8:50PM]: Oh yeah ? What are we gonna do ?  
OUTGOING MESSAGE [8:52PM]: Get high, get drunk and duck like all night and morning.  
OUTGOING MESSAGE [8:52PM]: FUCK *  
**INCOMING MESSAGE** [8:53PM]: Ahaha, yeah that sounds about right. Dunno if I can last until the morning tho. :x  
OUTGOING MESSAGE [8:54PM]: I know I could ;D but like I bet if you really wanted to, you could cause like when we first had sex, you lasted a looong time.  
**INCOMING MESSAGE** [8:56PM]: I bet you could, pretty girl and I just wanted to savor the moment cause I thought it would be the last time I'd see you, yknow ? It was so beautiful tho. felt like my first time again but like 100x better and less awkward.  
OUTGOING MESSAGE [9:00PM]: It felt so so good. You're so talented with that tongue and those hands but I wanna hear about your first time !  
**INCOMING MESSAGE** [9:02PM]: I could say the same thing for you baby. It's kind of boring, haha. Tell me about yours.  
OUTGOING MESSAGE [9:03PM]: It's honestly super boring and it didn't last very long. I was sixteen and went over to this guy's house and I fell into that 'netflix and chill' trap.  
**INCOMING MESSAGE** [9:05PM]: Lmfaoo, was it good at least?  
OUTGOING MESSAGE [9:06PM]: It was alright. Nothing really remarkable. What about you?  
**INCOMING MESSAGE** [9:07PM]: It was with an old girlfriend I had when I was like 17, I think. We were in the car and started talking about something and it just like happened. I don't really remember all that well.  
OUTGOING MESSAGE [9:10PM]: Hahah of cause of the thousands of that came after ?  
**INCOMING MESSAGE** [9:12PM]: Lmao it wasn't that many, ______ but it was a lot. Does that bother you?  
OUTGOING MESSAGE [9:14PM]: Nah, it doesn't bother me. It would bother me now like if you had some while we've been together this whole time.  
**INCOMING MESSAGE** [9:15PM]: Your too important to me. I wouldn't even think of it, love. It's all been in the past before I even met you.  
OUTGOING MESSAGE [9:16PM]: You're* you mean. I know that baby. Same for me too. There's no one else I'd put above you :)  
**INCOMING MESSAGE** [9:18PM]: Ugggh why are you so cute? :) Fuck, I miss you bad. I'm gonna kiss you until you get tired of my lips, aha.  
OUTGOING MESSAGE [9:20PM]: Well first of all, I will never under any circumstances get tired of your kisses and secondly, I wanna see your gorgeous face.  
**INCOMING MESSAGE** [9:23PM]: I'm not gorgeous _______ but thank you. I can't see you tonight though. Wifi is out. I'll send you a pik ?  
OUTGOING MESSAGE [9:24PM]: Mmm, yes please !! I love your selfies. You are sooo gorgeous, don't even try that little modest act with me, zeee :)  
**INCOMING MESSAGE** [9:30PM]: [MMS MESSAGES] I didn't know which to choose ! Aha, hope you like it :)  
OUTGOING MESSAGE [9:33PM]: Fuck .. I'm so lucky. I love you in hats baby and when your beard gets a little full, oh my god ! *heart eyes emoji*  
**INCOMING MESSAGE** [9:35PM]: Thank you babe ♥ always make me feel good.  
OUTGOING MESSAGE [9:37PM]: Aww, you deserve it my beautiful king. :*  
**INCOMING MESSAGE** [9:39PM]: I absolutely love hearing you say that. It's adorable. You always make me feel like a king especially when you get on your knees for me .. ;)  
OUTGOING MESSAGE [9:41PM]: Mmm, wanna get on my knees for you now ..  
**INCOMING MESSAGE** [9:43PM]: Nothings stopping you love ..  
OUTGOING MESSAGE [9:45PM]: Mmm, but it is my king.

  
**INCOMING MESSAGE** [9:50PM]: Won't be soon. I can just imagine getting a proper morning blowie from you. Amazing.  
OUTGOING MESSAGE [9:51PM]: I can't give you them that early unless you actually wake up and aren't grumpy as hell when you do, haha.  
**INCOMING MESSAGE** [9:53PM]: Eh, sorry. you have a point. I'll work on that babygirl. I promise.  
OUTGOING MESSAGE [9:55PM]: It's all good, zee. If you can put up with me and my disorganization, I can deal with you being a bitch in the morning.  
**INCOMING MESSAGE** [10:00PM]: HAHA how cute. :p At least try to keep our bathroom clean, yeah? and before you say anything , You girls have the messiest bathrooms ever and I know cause I've grown up mostly around girls.  
OUTGOING MESSAGE [10:01PM]: Lmao, this is true. I will try. I can't make any promises but I'll try my best. :)  
**INCOMING MESSAGE** [10:03PM]: Good. It should be all good then. It's getting late over there ? You should try to sleep. You'll see me faster ! :$  
OUTCOMING MESSAGE [10:04PM]: But you're ahead of me in time. So you need some sleep too so you can see me faster and don't work too hard! Goodnight, I'll text you or call you, whatever works. Love you :*  
**INCOMING MESSAGE** [10:05PM]: I love you too :* sweet dreams my lovely girl

××+

"Hey _______. So, are you ready?" Zayn happily asked. 

"Of course. There's only one more day left." She cheered, hearing Zayn shuffle around in her ear.

"Your plane is landing here at one right?" He confirmed.

"Yeah, it should be landing at one. I can't believe I'll be in England for good. It still hasn't like completely hit me yet even though our friends are throwing me a going away party."

"Aww, that's sweet of them. Don't have too much fun though babe. You have to get up early for me." Zayn smiled, sitting on the top of a full cardboard box.

"I promise I wont. Only two drinks or so then it's off to packing and then bedtime for me."

"Are you being serious? You still haven't packed? You procrastinate so much sometimes. You should probably get on it now before you come and can't get it back, yeah?" Zayn laughed, grabbing another box to put his art supplies to.

"You're one to talk, Zee. That's all you ever do basically." She replied in a good nature, realizing Zayn had a good point. "What's all that noise back there?" She asked, retrieving her two suitcases from the top of the closet only because Zayn began to mock her bad habit.

"My spray paint cans. I'm packing right now. I'll be moving into the flat today. Gonna make the drive out after I get done with everything here." 

"I'm surprised you got up by yourself and took some initiative. How far is Bradford from London?" She asked, beginning to follow Zayn's lead on packing. It would be a shame if she forgot anything important since it would probably take forever for it to be sent to her and expensive on top of that.

"Three hours or so. Don't think I didn't hear that little smart ass comment either." He laughed.

"You were supposed to hear it, love. Don't let me distract you, baby." She said, mentally making a list of what she wanted and needed.

"You're not distracting me at all, baby. M'pretty much done. I just had to get all my supplies in here. It's so weird seeing my room basically empty." He said as he looked around the room he grew up in.

"I know right. My closet will be damn near gone in a second." She replied nervously.

"Are you scared?" He questioned, sensing something odd in her voice.

"No. It's just a bit of a shock cause I've never been out of the United States before. My dreams are coming true for like the first time ever and then like, I'll get to be with the only person I've ever been in love with and it's just like ah!" She said, suddenly finding herself becoming oddly emotional. "I mean, I'll miss my family and friends a lot but I'm not scared or anything"

"Aww, babygirl. I know but you can talk to them whenever. It'll be okay. You'll get all new mates as well. You're going to have so much fun in London with me, I promise." Zayn reassured her.

"I know and I'm so excited to see it and you and your friends, the way you live. There's so much to look forward to." She smiled, neatly rearranging her clothes. 

"There really is." Zayn smiled, ready to see his girl. He sat up and checked under his bed to make sure he didn't forget anything and sure enough when he looks up, he sees his journal filled with personal entries, letters and songs he's written over the years. "Okay, well it seems like I'm done in here. How much packing do you have left?" 

"I'm not sure. I have all my clothes and necessities but I don't know what else to bring." She huffed, looking around her full room.

"I say take whatever will make you feel at home and whatever will fit in your luggage." He said, watching his youngest sister Safaa walk into his near empty room. Her sad blue eyes locked with his, making his heart ache. He held his arms out and watched her walk over to him ready to be embraced. 

"I'll miss you big brother." She whispered in his side. 

"I'll miss you too, Safaa. I love you." He said, stroking her light brown hair. She silently held onto him as he listened to ______ quietly sing Halsey in his ear. 

"Tell Safaa I said hello and I can't wait to meet her." She said happily. 

"_______ said hey and she can't wait to meet you. She'll be here tomorrow." He cooed, trying to stop her from crying. "I'll only be three hours away, love. You can ring me anytime you want, yeah? You, Wali, Doniya can even come visit. Don't be sad. Can you smile for me, apiya?"

"Okay, bhaiya." She gave him a quick smile before curling more into his side, making Zayn smile as well.

______'s heart swelled at the exchange between the two speaking in Urdu, feeling bad for hogging the moment. "Well, I'll actually see you later, baby. I have to pack. Go have fun with your sisters." She said cheerfully, finally deciding on different things to take with her.

"Okay, I will. I love you, ______." 

"I love you too, Zayn."

"I guess this is the last time we'll say this over the phone, yeah? I'll see you later, bye baby."

"It is. Bye, babe."


End file.
